A Trick of Fate
by Mellifluous-M
Summary: A/U where the Marauders live in the 2016 muggle world. James is the prince of England and Lily is an American college student. But fate has a funny way of working. Based off of "The Prince and Me" film. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, movie rights to Lionsgate and respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! How are ya? So, this is my first time ever publishing anything. Yikes. I've written for years but have never had the nerve to send my work out there. So, preface: I own nothing. Characters belong to the talented, amazing, brilliant J.K Rowling, and the plot is based off of The Prince and Me, to which I also own no rights. That being said, I hope you enjoy! Please review, I'd love to hear feedback! xoxo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One: The Master Plan

"Look out below!" Sirius Black called though to no one in particular, as he watched his golf ball as it soared off of the tee and over the rooftops of Brighton. The ball bounced off of a chimney about a hundred meters away, sending it closer towards the beach, where it rolled down a roof, continuing its journey as it sunk into a gutter, following the metal down the side of the building to the street, where it rolled along the sidewalk before finally coming to a stop underneath the foot of one Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin had a super power you see. He had an uncanny ability to sense when his companions were causing trouble, no matter how far away they were. It was a bit of a pain for Sirius, who liked to cause trouble, almost as much as he liked fine wine and even finer women. But he enjoyed Remus' company, after all they'd been friends for years, so he accepted the annoying super power his friend possessed.

This was how Remus was able to look directly towards the rooftop upon which Sirius was perched, a spot of black clothing and even blacker hair in the distance. Remus sighed, and with a roll of his eyes scooped up the ball, tucking it safely in his pocket. He then reversed the journey the ball had made, though not in nearly as exciting a fashion, for he did not possess the power to scale building sides and leap merrily across rooftops. So, Remus stuck to the paved Brighton streets, shaking his head at his friend's antics. Golfing off a rooftop. This was new, even for Sirius Black.

"You do realise that you very likely could have killed someone, don't you?" Remus asked about twenty minutes later when he'd joined Sirius on the rooftop terrace of a certain very famous hotel.

"No, I have very good aim, thank you." Sirius shook his head as he sipped a mimosa. "Besides, James would have handled it for me." Remus snorted and took Sirius' mimosa, setting it on the table beside them.

"Drinking at this hour? Really?"

"The mimosa is a morning beverage." Sirius pouted. "Besides, I needed something to cure my hangover."

"You wouldn't have a hangover if you didn't drink." Remus countered, raising a light brown eyebrow.

"True, but I would be sincerely depressed."

"Why is Sirius sincerely depressed?" A new voice asked as the door to the roof opened once more. "What did you talk him out of now Remus?" The two young men stood immediately and bowed, though Sirius' bow was made up more of amusement than respect for the new member of their party. Remus rolled his eyes once more.

"The dreadful position I would be in had your lovely Mum and Dad not taken me in." Sirius tossed a golf ball to the third young man and his best friend.

"Ah, of course. God forbid you be stuck with your parents a moment longer." Jame Potter said, rolling the ball in between his fingers, tossing it up in the air before lobbing it over towards Remus who plopped it back into the bucket. "Why the golf balls?" He asked Sirius, who'd taken to lounging on a chaise-longue, mimosa back in hand.

"I was practicing my swing."

"Good idea." James grinned, grabbing a club of his own and setting up the tee. "We do have that charity event coming up."

"Indeed. I'm only thinking of the children." Sirius simpered, watching as James swung, sending the ball flying even farther that Sirius. "Show off." He grumbled.

"Sirius, the event is for Alzheimer victims." Remus frowned. Must he be the only organized one?

"Eh, as long as we show up and give them money it doesn't matter." Sirius waved a hand.

"And besides," James piped up, putting on another ball. "They have Alzheimer's, so it's not like they'll remember anyway, or even know who we are." He grinned as the ball bounced off of the peak of a building and went sideways towards the pier.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Remus asked, more to himself than the other two, sinking down onto a chair in defeat. Remus was the son of the head of security for Peverell Palace, meaning that he had spent the majority of his life in the palace walls, and had become friend with James after years of being towed to events where his father was needed. They'd become mates rather quickly, and though he acted annoyed, Remus got much amusement from the stunts James and Sirius pulled. And, admittedly, sometimes he joined in.

Sirius was the son of the Duke and Duchess of Grimmauld, a very old and rich family with more interest in their publicity than their son. Sirius had run away when he was fourteen, convincing James' parents to take him in. He didn't like to talk about why, which was made him so interesting to the ladies of England. He was tall, dark, and mysterious. To Remus and James it made him even more obnoxious. Yet they kept him around anyway, for some reason.

James was the glue that held them all together. The crown prince of England was a sort of enigma to the country of London. Though worshipped all over the country by teenage girls, girls his age, and even older women, James was as much of a mystery as Sirius, though admittedly less moody. James liked to cause trouble, which meant that his parents didn't like him in the tabloids, so they tried to keep him _out_ of the tabloids. But this just meant that the press were even more interested in him. It was a bit of a paradox to be honest.

"So, are you still having wild thoughts about going to a university in the states?" Sirius asked. Though he had been joking, never actually taking James' plan seriously (no pun intended. But James was not joking.

"Actually yes, and I think I found one." At this, Sirius spit his mimosa out, sending it flying directly into Remus' face. With his lips tight and eyes shut, Remus grimaced and wiped the orange liquid off his face with a handkerchief.

"Wait-really? You're taking the mickey. Please tell me you're taking the mickey." He looked with wide eyes at his friend, not bothering to apologize to Remus who now smelled of fruit and alcohol.

"Yes. I mean no, I'm not taking the mickey." James swung the golf club over his shoulder so that it hung behind his back, walking lazily over towards where his friends sat. "I've thought about it for a while, and Mum thinks it could be good for me, to be honest." He shrugged. "I dunno, I think it could be fun."

"Fun." Sirius' face was blank. "University. Sitting in classrooms and doing homework, studying and taking exams- James are you out of your bloody mind? You're a bloody prince! You can do whatever the hell you want and no one can tell you no."

"Actually, people do tell him no." Remus held up a sticky finger. "Case in point, Alexander and Moira." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, I thought you'd be supportive of the idea." James pouted.

"Why on Earth would I be supportive?" He scoffed. "I hate studying. Why do you think I ran away?" Both his friends rolled their eyes at this, knowing full well that this was not why he ran away. Sirius had a nasty habit of bringing up his running away whenever he had to do something he didn't want to, or talking about something he didn't like. " _My mum and dad made me do that, it's why I ran away."_ or, " _I ran away from home when I was fourteen, cut me some slack!"_

"I have three words for you, mate." James purt the golf club to the ground and leaned forward on it towards his friends. "Girls. Alcohol. Parties. _All the time_." At this Sirius perked up. Those were his three favorite words. "I mean, have you never seen a college movie?"

"No." Sirius admitted. "You know that I prefer to read and study languages so I can use them to dazzle the many find ladies I encounter." The two others rolled their eyes once more as Sirius refused to realise he'd just contradicted himself. "But that's a thing? The girls, alcohol, and parties."

"Aye." James nodded. "Just watch 'Animal House'. Or 'Neighbors'. The first or the second, both work." Sirius nodded as he stored this information, and Remus saw that Sirius had obviously begun to accept James idea, meaning he was the only one with any chance of talking some sense into his friend.

"James, you have duty here-" He tried but the prince cut him off.

"Remus, think about the benefits of this. I mean, what better way to get to know about common people than by going to a university filled with them?" Remus sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going

"Fine, but why in the United States?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight the impending migraine that was sure to come.

"Remus, if I went to a university in England I would be bombarded everywhere I go. You know that the tabloids are obsessed with me. But if I went to the states I'd have more of a change to have a bit on anonymity. I mean, as far as we know the United States have no idea who I am. Right?"

"Yes, my father has made sure of that." Remus nodded grimly. "Though how he accomplished it, I've no idea."

"See? So this is obviously the best option." James grinned.

"Well, you sure seem to think so."

"Remus," James sighed. "My mum already agreed, and I'd rather like to not have to test this. Let's just accept a beautiful thing, yeah?"

"Fine." Remus sighed. "Whatever. But if this ends poorly, it's on you. Not me."

"Knew I could count on you, mate." James grinned, slapping Remus on the back. Where Remus felt with certainty that this would be disastrous, James felt like nothing could go wrong. In a way, both were right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ah! First chapter submitted! Exciting stuff huh? I hope to publish regularly, I already have the first six chapters written, but the life of a college student is always unpredictable. But, I will do my best. Please please review! If you're actually reading this, THANK YOU! I'm excited to begin this journey, but also nervous because I don't know where it'll take me. Regardless, enjoy.

xoxo- Mar


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Well, if you've come back, THANK YOU! I realized that the first chapter wouldn't do much to hold interest, so I decided go ahead and upload the second tonight, hopefully drawing you in for more. After this, I promise to be more regular. Please enjoy! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Two: A House on a Lake

Lily Elizabeth Evans held her breath as she helped her dad put the day's catch into the freezer. No matter how long she lived on Lake Erie, she would never get used the smell of the fish. She hadn't always lived on the lake; when she was young they lived in a suburb on the east side of Cleveland. But her dad missed the water, having grown up on it, and so they'd moved back so he could fulfill his lifelong dream of owning a bait and boat shop. Her mom, an accountant, was able to be transferred easily, making the move relatively seamless. Though Lily's older sister Petunia's obvious distaste for everything to do with the lake threw in a few hitches here and there. But Lily loved lake Erie, just as much as she loved Cleveland, and Rocky River was the perfect location for both of those. Located only nine miles west of the city, it was right on the lake and a lovely place to live. And it was perfect for her dad's work and her mom's desire to live comfortably. So, being the good daughter she was, Lily accepted it.

"Lils, can you get the phone?" Her dad asked as the store phone went off by the cash register. With a nod, Lily swiftly walked over, sweeping up the handset and hitting the call button in one smooth motion.

"Evans' Bait and Boat shop. How can I help you?" The words rolled off her tongue as easily as her name, for she'd spent nearly ten years saying them whenever someone called the store. Her father had tried to get her to say the same upon answering the house phone, a venture to which her mother had quickly put an end to. "Yes, we rent out kayaks and canoes. We charge by the hour, yes." Lily nodded, her mind wandering as she answered the questions that had been drilled into her head since she was ten. She enjoyed working at the shop, but she didn't want to do it for the rest of her life.

She was going back to school in the fall, where she would be a junior at The Ohio State University. She was a pre-law major with a minor in poli-sci, hoping to be a lawyer one day or go into politics. It was a dream of hers to be a senator or a governor, to fix the broken world that she lived in and make it a better place. But, being the cynic she was, she knew that was quite improbable. So, she would have to settle for suing people and defending victims. It was a track towards a relatively fulfilling life.

"Great, we'll have those ready for you by tomorrow at noon." She said to the customer, returning to the present moment. She'd been writing down the entire conversation absentmindedly,, all the details jotted down in blue ink on a Post-it. "Have a great day." She smiled then hung up, adding the post it to the wall of To-Do lists for her and her dad right next to the register. "New order!" She called to the back as she peeked her head around the doorframe.

"Hey, is it cool if I take off early? I have to finish packing still."

"Yeah, that's fine. Can you phone Max and see if he can come in and do those repairs he promised he'd do before you go?" Lily nodded and made the call, grabbing her bag and keys before bidding her father goodbye. She slid into her Jeep, rolling down the windows to enjoy the August heat that still permeated the air. Summer was unpredictable in Cleveland, but then again so were fall, winter, and spring. Weather was a fickle thing, constantly changing and always a surprise. Business-wise they'd been fortunate, for it had been a dry summer which meant that more people wanted to escape to the refuge of the lake. This was good for the bait and boat shop, but not for her mother's garden, which was exactly where Lily found the Evans matriarch upon arriving at home.

Rachel Evans was obsessed with flowers, which was kind of obvious since she'd named her daughters Petunia and Lily. Because of this, she worked tirelessly on her garden, Lily swearing that her mother spent more time among her flower beds than she did in the office doing her real job. With the summer being so dry, she was out there even more often, making sure that her "sweet babies", as she called them, weren't dying of thirst or heat.

"Hey, I'm home." Rachel jumped at the sound of her youngest daughter's voice, dropping the shovel-full of soil that was in her hand.

"Lily!" She exclaimed, her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Lily bit back a smile. "I just wanted to let you know I got home." She repeated. "I'm going to go finish packing though, okay?" Rachel nodded, giving her daughter a strained smile as she visibly continued to try to stop her heart from having an attack. Lily shook her head at her mother as she entered the house, kicking off her shoes in the mud room before tromping up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. Her room was located in the back of the house, the lake visible in the distance from her window.

The state of her room was similar to that of a war zone. Suitcases were lying open on her bed and floor, clothing and shoes strewn about in seemingly random piles, yet they made perfect sense to Lily. Underneath the mess one would be able to see a reflection of Lily's soul in the form of a bedroom. The walls were painted light yellow where they were visible under the pictures, posters, maps, and tapestries. A whole wall was dedicated to Lily's "Vision Board", filled with photographs of the places she wanted to go, people she wanted to meet, things she wanted to do.

The adjacent wall housed her bed, dressed in white and yellow sheets, duvet, and pillows, though none of this was visible underneath the mountain of clothes that were currently forming a scale replica of the Appalachians. On either side of her bed were tables that held a massive pile of books, journals, and candles burned almost to the wick. The next wall was her favorite with the window seat the center of it all, framed by her packed book cases, arranged in an order particular to her: first by genre, then by date, then by preference. It was chaos, but it was _her_ chaos. A record player sat in the corner on top of a cupboard filled with a seemingly senseless collection of records, everything from Fleetwood Mac and Pink Floyd to My Chemical Romance and Edith Piaf. The last wall was the backdrop of her closet and her desk, which held her laptop and even more books and candles, a wall of photographs filling the space above it, the pictures slightly wrinkled from being taped up and taken down so many times. Lily always brought them to school and hung them there, then back home to hang again during the summer.

 _That's another thing I have to do_. She thought to herself as she dropped her bag on the desk chair and pulled her red hair up into a sloppy bun before turning to the mess that was packing. She was leaving for school in a week, which meant that she had some time still, but she was scheduled to work almost every day at the shop to make money, as well as at her waitressing job at a seafood place on the water, so she needed to finish when she had the chance, which, unfortunately, was right now.

She couldn't wait to get back, to move into the house with Marlene, Mary, and Alice, go to football games, and most importantly to Midway and TOO's without a fake ID, worrying about getting caught. Lily would turn twenty-one in January, which did mean she had to wait until second semester to actually go out, but she had a fake until then. Plus, fall was always great for parties, with Halloween and tailgating for games. She didn't need to worry too much about bars.

Though she enjoyed going out, she wasn't by far the most "party oriented" of her friend group. That would be Mary. Lily smiled at the thought of her erratic, boy crazy, making and party loving friend and housemate. She missed her friends terribly, for they hadn't seen each other all summer. Of course they'd chatted over text, or Facetime, but it wasn't the same as being in one room, filled with the mixed scents of their perfumes and their laughter echoing off of the walls.

But enough thinking of that now. She still had a week of hard labor to get through. So with a sigh, Lily began to pack.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yay! Chapter two is up! I know that these first two are a little dry, but I wanted to do a nice easy introduction to the story. I promise they'll get more interesting from here on out. Please review and stay tuned for more!

xoxo - Mar


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter three is here. In this chapter, the Marauders begin to realize what they've gotten themselves into. This chapter is a bit slow, not going to lie, but chapter four will bring a lot of fun character interaction. So, sit tight and enjoy! Again, all rights to the proper owners.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Three:

"So this is a college campus." Sirius said in glee as their car pulled onto Ohio State's land. Though the official Freshman move-in-day wasn't until a week later, the campus was already filled with people and traffic. It seemed that everyone had decided to move into their houses on the same day.

"Yes." James said, looking around in excitement. "Think about it, a whole year without any responsibilities."

"James, you still have responsibilities." Remus frowned. "They're called classes." James waved a hand at Remus and looked back out the window.

"You got the football tickets, right?" They were passing the stadium right then, and James thought it was one of the most magnificent structures he;d ever seen. And he'd seen a lot of magnificent structures.

"Yes." Remus nodded. "In the student section, as you'd requested."

"I still don't know why it's called football." James frowned, speaking mostly to himself. "They don't play it with their feet."

"It's because the ball if a foot long." Remus sighed, looking absentmindedly out the window. "To them it makes sense."

"Hm."

" _I_ don't know why you would want student section seats." Sirius frowned, looking down at his phone where he was no doubt texting some girl. "We could have box seats out of the cold and away from the commoners."

"Sirius, this is about being _normal_." James reminded him. Remus and Sirius had decided that if James was going to go through with this whole college experience, they may as well go it with him. Their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, had decided to stay in England, to be their connection to home. But secretly James thought it was because he was scared to try new things.

Peter was a hanger-on, the kind of person who was always there on the fringes but never a central part. He liked the perks that came with being James' friend but never wanted to do any of the work for it. To be honest, this was fine with James, for he had a feeling that if Peter were there, he would find some way to alert the media. It seemed to James, Remus, and Sirius that Peter was rather obsessed with the media, always trying to get the three of them to go out and get photographed, but the rest of them never really wanted to. They preferred to stay in, causing trouble with the staff or having major parties with people who had no idea who they were and getting drunk off of their arses, not needing to worry about the press finding out.

"Besides, it'll be fun." He grinned. He watched Sirius perk up when they drove past a ground of scantily clad girls dressed in small and tight clothing, supposedly due to the hot weather. James fought an eyeroll, trying to see what Sirius saw in them.

Sirius, James had come to understand, preferred girls who liked attention. He usually went for overly dramatic girls who were obsessed with him, "clingers" as James called them. Kind of like Peter, he thought.

"It's more passionate. It's brighter and full of fire. And it ends quickly." Sirius had shrugged when James and Remus once confronted him about it. "That way I don't have to worry about attachment."

The girls Sirius usually went for were usually curvy and bottle blonde, without much brain power or much or a personality. Not really James' type, nor Remus', but who were they to judge? Neither of them had dated much. James had several times, but each girl was only really interested when they found out he was the prince. After the last rather… _difficult_ situation, James had decided to be done with girls for a while. He could look and admire, he'd decided, but he wouldn't touch.

(For us, dear reader, this is called _dramatic irony_. For we know, knowing James Potter as we do in many different worlds, that this vow will change. But let's continue, shall we?)

"Alright, this is it." The driver said, interrupting James' thoughts, as the car pulled to a stop in front of a rather… sad looking house. It, like it's neighbors, was rather worn down, with weathered wood and old windows. Sirius wrinkled his nose as he surveyed it.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_." The driver said, irritated. "Look, if you wanted a different place you should've just told me-"

"No, no." Remus cut him off. "This is fine, thank you." He glared at Sirius who wore a look of utter disbelief. "Come on." He hissed at the other two boys as he paid the driver and slipped out of the car and into the August heat. Remus opened the trunk and grabbed his bags, beginning to walk to the front steps. Noticing that the other two weren't with him, he turned to see that Sirius and James were standing near the open trunk, looking as if they expected someone to get their bags, which Remus supposed they did. After all, they'd both been waited on their entire lives. Rolling his eyes, Remus called,

"Get your bags you dolts and come on. You want to be normal; Welcome to normal." James and Sirius blinked at their friend in surprise but eventually did as told, reluctantly grabbing their own luggage and following Remus into the dimly lit house.

"Seriously?" James asked, looking around in horror at the building which surrounded them. The floors were old, the wood stained and the windows dirty, the sunlight that streamed in looking a few shades darker than it should. "This was what you got?" He asked Remus.

"James, I don't think you realise what it is to be _normal_." Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "Neither of you do." He looked at Sirius too. "This," he gestured around them. "Is _normal_ for college students. You can't afford nice housing-"

" _I_ can." James frowned.

"James, none of the houses near campus are very nice. To be honest, this is average." He shrugged. "I mean, we'll clean it up and-"

"Did you just say _clean_?" Sirius asked in shock. "Remus, do you know how much it costs me to get my nails this nice?" He held out his manicured hands, not a hang-nail in sight, both Remus and James rolling their eyes at him this time.

"How about we hire someone to do it for us?" James suggested.

"James. _Normal_." Remus reminded him. "Come on, how about we pick our rooms and then we'll look into cleaning. Though we should probably get some supplies…" Remus thrailed off in thought, Sirius and James groaning in despair as they followed him up the stairs.

The first day of classes came, and James almost overslept.

"You morons, get out of bed!" Was the first thing James and Sirius heard on Wednesday morning. "We're going to be late!" James rolled out of bed with a groan. Being used to top-of-the-line mattresses and goose-down pillows and duvets, sleeping on a used, thin mattress did not make for a good night's sleep. Hand on his back to support himself, James stumbled into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. Slipping on his glasses, he looked in despair at the mess that was his hair.

His entire life, James' mother had tirelessly attempted to tame his hair. However, unfortunately for her, no matter what she tried -serums, hair cuts, hats, gels, hairsprays -nothing seemed to do the trick. James had learned to embrace it. His usual way of styling the mess of curly and wavy mass was to put his hands in it and shake it up even more. If he couldn't get it to lie flat, why not make it even messier? Everyone needed a thing. Remus' thing was how smart and levelheaded he was. Sirius' thing was his love for literature, women, and the finer things in life, and James' thing was his hair. That, football, and being the crown prince of England.

James quickly brushed his teeth, rolled on some deodorant, a spritz of cologne, and pulled on the first thing he saw, which happened to be a Ralph Lauren Polo and chords.

Grabbing his bag with the few textbooks and notebooks he had, he trolloped downstairs and found Remus in the kitchen, pouring coffee into mugs and piling egg sandwiches onto paper plates.

"Eat fast _your highness_." He grinned. "We need to go soon."

"Why do I feel like you're enjoying this much more than you should?" James asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Because I am." Remus, having turned back to the stove, shrugged. "It'll be nice to see what a year in the real world will do for you arses. Maybe learn to treat people nicely."

"Yeah right." Sirius said, having finally graced the other two with his presence. Where James thought it was evident that he had just rolled out of bed, despite his designer clothing, Sirius looked like he'd just been styled by James' prep team. His shoulder length black hair was shiny with every strand in place, his stubble that perfect amount that James never seemed to be able to achieve, no matter how hard he tried. "We were born blue bloods, and we will die blue bloods." Remus shook his head as Sirius sat down, awaiting Remus to serve him.

"I'm not your servant." Remus frowned. "Get your own food, you lazy git." Sirius scoffed, but eventually got his own plate. The boys ate in tense silence before they really had to get going.

"When is the car coming?" James asked, standing up from the table.

"What car?" Remus raised an eyebrow in a questioning sort of way.

"The car to take us to campus."

"James… there is no car. We either have to walk to take the bus." At this, Sirius, always one for dramatics, spat his coffee out all over the table. Remus closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Bus?!" Sirius exclaimed, horror evident in his eyes.

"It's either that or walk, Sirius. And it's almost a two meters." There were many things that Sirius Black hated in the world, including but not limited to: being denied alcohol, girls who were no fun, getting up early on the weekend (or during the week as it was), his family, and walking. So, with that in mind, he realised that he would have to suffer through the germ breeding pool that was public transportation.

That was how, about fifteen minutes later, the three boys found themselves on the CODA bus line, taking them closer towards campus. Don't ask how the three boys were able to find their class buildings and lecture halls in time to actually make it to class, but somehow it happened. Sirius ended up in Hayes Hall for his French class (which he assumed would be quite easy, since he was already fluent in French. He was also fluent in Italian, German, English, Spanish, Latin, and Portuguese. Though he wasn't bragging. It was fact)

Remus found his way to McPherson Laboratory for his "Making History Modern" class, and James made has way to Campbell Hall for the first day of his Biology lecture. The room was large, but not nearly the biggest he'd ever seen. He lived in a palace for Heaven's sake. He stood in the back of the hall, watching as students found different spots to sit in.

He had two options, he realised. He could try to sit next to someone and make a friend, or he could sit in a mostly empty row and spend the entire period on the internet. And, for some reason that made no sense to James but will make sense to us, because fate has a funny way of working, James felt his legs carry him towards a row near the front and down past about half a dozen students, stopping and depositing him in the empty seat next to a red-haired girl who was very invested in the contents of her school bag. At this moment in time, fate began to smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And that's chapter three! Please please review and comment, I'd love to hear from you! I hope you like the story so far, and I look forward to release the more interesting chapters, especially with the James-Lily interaction, it's always fun to write their conversations. Stay tuned for more!

xoxo- Mar


End file.
